Flash Sentry (EG)
Für das Pony, siehe: Flash Sentry Für den Legionär siehe: Flash Magnus Flash Sentry ist ein Mensch und Schüler an der Canterlot High aus Equestria Girls. Persönliches Flash ist ein freundlicher Junge. Er war mal mit Sunset Shimmer zusammen, macht aber auf Grund ihres damals miesen Charakters Schluss mit ihr. Zeitwillig verliebte er sich in Prinzessin Twilight doch scheiterte dies daran das sie die meiste Zeit in Equestria verbringt. Er ist das menschliche Gegenstück zu Flash Sentry. Geschichte Equestria Girls In Equestria Girls ist Twilight so abgelenkt von den Ehren mit denen sie im Kristall-Königreich empfangen wird, dass sie mit Flash zusammenstößt. Er lässt es gut sein und kündigt die Prinzessin offiziell an. Nachdem es Twilight auf der Suche nach ihrer Krone in die Menschenwelt verschlagen hat, trifft sie auf den Menschen-Flash, der ihr nach einem Sturz aufhilft. Die beiden treffen im Nascheckchen wieder aufeinander. Dort verschüttete Twilight aus Versehen ihren Kakao auf Flashs T-Shirt. Als die Zwei aufräumen, funkt es zwischen ihnen. Kurz darauf erfährt Twilight, dass Flash und Sunset Shimmer mal ein Paar waren, er aber vor ein paar Wochen Schluss gemacht hat. Später mischt Flash mit seiner Band beim Cafeteria-Auftritt der HuMane 6 mit. Nachdem er mitbekommen hat, dass Sunset Twilight die Zerstörung der Herbstballdekoration in die Schuhe schiebt, versucht Flash Twilight zu helfen und findet Beweise, dass Sunsets Beweise gefälscht sind. Was er sofort Vizedirektorin Luna - die gerade Twilight in der Mangel hat - mitteilt. Die Vizedirektorin lässt Twilight vom Haken, die sich darauf bei Flash bedankt. Als er sie fragt, ob sie mit ihm auf den morgigen Herbstball geht, fällt Twilight ihr Abreisetermin ein und gibt deswegen lauter Neins von sich, was Flash falsch versteht. Zwischenzeitlich hilft er und seine Band beim Aufräumen der Turnhalle, in der der Ball stattfinden soll. Am großen Abend kann Twilight das Missverständnis mit den Neins aufklären und geht mit Flash zum Ball. Die beiden haben ihren Spaß, bis Sunset sich durch die Krone in einen Dämon verwandelt und Flash zu einem Teil ihrer willenlosen Teenager-Zombie-Armee macht. Zum Glück können die HuMane 6 Sunset besiegen und alle normalisieren. Auf der großen Feier legt Flash mit Twilight eine heiße Sohle aufs Parkett. Zurück in Equestria, stößt Twilight mit dem Pegasus Flash zusammen, der ihr aufhilft und meint, dass sie aufhören sollten, sich immer gegenseitig anzurempeln. Rainbow Rocks In Rainbow Rocks hört der Menschen-Flash die Rainbooms über Twilight reden und platzt in den Probenraum, leider falscher Alarm. Er versucht sich damit rauszureden, dass er ihren Sound toll findet und erkundigt sich so nebenher nach Twilight. Die Mädels durchschauen ihn sofort. Zwischenzeitlich verfällt Flash dem Zauber der Dazzlings. Auf der Bandparty treffen Flash und Twilight - die wegen den Dazzlings zurückgekommen ist - aufeinander und die alte Zuneigung lodert wieder auf. Aber im Verlauf des Bandwettkampfes kommt Flash auf die Idee, dass Twilight nur zurück ist, um den Rainbooms mit Magie zum Sieg zu verhelfen. Kurz darauf kickt Flashs Band die von Sandalwood raus. Nachdem die Dazzlings unschädlich gemacht wurden und ihr Zauber gebrochen war, versöhnen sich Flash und Twilight wieder. Friendship Games In A Banner Day beauftragt Vizedirektorin Luna Flash Sentry, Micro Chips & Sandalwood damit, ein Willkommensbanner für die Schüler der Crystal Prep Akademie anzufertigen. Da jeder seine eigenen Vorstellung davon hat, wie das Banner aussehen soll, kommen sich die Jungs schnell in die Haare. Gerade als sie so richtig ausflippen, taucht plötzlich Direktorin Luna auf. Zur Überraschung des Trios, gefällt ihr das Banner und sie will noch fünf mehr, bis Tagesende. In Friendship Games antwortet Flash auf Dierektorin Celestias Frage was schon passieren kann, dass sie verlieren. Später stößt Flash mit Sci-Twi zusammen die er für Twilight hält, weswegen ihn die Brille verwundert. Gerade als Sci-Twi beim Anblick von Flash die Knie weich werden, meldet sich ihre Magiefalle und sie lässt ihn einfach stehen. Derpy tröstet ihn. Später ist er auf der Willkommensparty für die Preps und nimmt am akademischen Zehnkampf teil. Zusammen mit Sweetie Drops macht er ein Brot für den Teil Hauswirtschaft. Nachdem Sci-Twi den entscheiden Punkt für die Prep gemacht hat, will ihr Flash gratulieren, doch da fängt die Falle wieder ein Signal auf und sie lässt ihn abermals stehen. Legend of Everfree In Legend of Everfree fährt der Menschen-Flash mit nach Camp Everfree. Da er aber ständig Sci-Twi vor der Nase hat, die ihn immer an seinen Schwarm erinnert, hat er schwer an Herzschmerz zu knabbern. Sunset Shimmer macht ihm klar, dass die Twilight mit der er damals getanzt hat, die meiste Zeit in Equestria ist und er versuchen sollte, über sie hinweg zu kommen. Etwas später stoßen Sunset und Flash wieder zusammen, dabei dankt er ihr für den Rat und merkt, dass irgendetwas Sunset bedrückt. Sie erzählt ihm, dass eine ihrer Freundinnen (Sci-Twi) jemanden mag, (Timber Spruce) von dem Sunset denkt, dass er nicht derjenige ist, für den er sich ausgibt. Sunset will ihr einerseits nicht sagen, was sie denkt, aber andererseits auch ihre Freundin beschützen. Denn wenn das passiert, was sie befürchtet, wäre es doch besser, die Freundin wüsste es. Flash kapiert zwar nicht ganz, was los ist, doch findet er die Freundin hat wirklich Glück, jemanden wie Sunset zu haben. Denn seit damals hat sie sich wirklich zum Besseren verändert. Flash schlägt vor, ob sie nicht noch mal von vorne anfangen sollten, als Freunde. Doch in diesem Moment sieht Sunset Timber in den Wald schleichen und lässt Flash mit einem halbherzigen „klingt gut“ stehen. Doch Derpy ist schon zur Stelle, um dem Geknickten gut zuzusprechen. Als dann Gloriosa Daisy - besessen von Equestria-Magie - ins Camp kommt, kann Flash nicht fassen, dass es Gaia Everfree wirklich gibt und sie das Camp mit Ranken überwuchert. Doch können die Human 7 die Lage retten und Gloriosa die Magie entreißen, so dass alles wieder normal wird. Später hilft Flash bei den Vorbereitungen für den Ball zur Rettung von Camp Everfree und feiert mit. Auftritte Verbindung zu anderen Charakteren Twilight Sparkle Ein zeitweiliger Schwarm Sunset Shimmer Seine Ex Galerie Navboxen en:Flash Sentry (EG) Kategorie:EG Nebenfiguren Kategorie:Menschen